robot_chicken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Chicken Super Race: The Video Game
Created By: Edfan12345 Robot Chicken Super Race: The Video Game is a video game released for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is based off the Robot Chicken segment title Super Race (or 3 Fast 3 Furious). In this game, you can play as any of the characters seen in that segment. Upgrading Vehicles In this game, you will get money and you can use it to upgrade your vehicles. You can upgrade your speed, acceleration, turning, wheels, and engine. The money you need for a fully upgraded car is 15 grand. Racing In this game, you will have a racing series and the winner will win 10 grand. It costs $50 dollars to play and spectators have betted on who will win. There are 3 series and each one has 5 races. The person who finishes in 1st of a series gets $500, 2nd gets $250, and 3rd gets $100. One a single race is finished, a point count will start. If a racer came in 1st, they get 15 pts, 2nd gets 12 pts, 3rd gets 9 pts, 4th gets 6 pts, 5th gets 3 pts, 6th gets 1 pts, and the rest get 0 pts. Then the points out of all the races determine who came in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd of a series. Once every series is finished, all the point counts of every race and series will total up and a championship race will start. Whoever wins that race gets 10 grand. Racing Series 1 Racers will race through 5 different spots to race. No vehicles will be upgraded. The winner will get $500. Racing Series 2 Racers will go through 5 different spots to race. Some vehicles will be upgraded. The winner will get $500. Racing Series 3 Racers will go through 5 different spots to race. Every vehicle will be upgraded in some way. The winner will get $500. Championship Final Race Racers will go through one final race and will race at the track used in the Robot Chicken segment. The winner will win the grand prize, 10 grand. Power Attacks In this game, you can use stuff to attack people with. Each vehicle will have a default power to start off with. After a power is fired, a power up meter will start to fill. It takes about 15 seconds for it to fill all the way. Once the meter is full, the player can use the arrows to choose between other power attacks. The M.A.S.K wings may only be used thrice however, and the blue turtle shell may only be used twice. *Turbo Boost (default power if you play as Domonic, Michael, Mach 5 speed racer, or anyone on a motorcycle) *Ghost Curse (default power if you play as the Ghostbusters) *Super Jump (default power if you play as the Duke Boys) *Bat Net (default power if you play as Batman and Robin) *Bat Bitch Slap (another default power if you play as Batman and Robin; it is a melee attack) *M.A.S.K Wings (defualt power if you play as Matt and Scott Trakker) *Vehicle Dispose (another defualt power if you play as Matt and Scott Trakker) *Crane (defualt power if you play as the speed racer in the crane car) *Blue Turtle Shell (defualt power if you play as Mario, Luigi, or Wario)